Ranmabots
by HVulpes
Summary: A Ranma 12 Medabots crossover
1. Default Chapter

-----------------------------  
Disclaimer: Medabots are being  
played and most likely liseanced  
by Fox Televison/Fox Kids.   
Not me. Please don't sue.  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko  
Takahashi and is presented by  
Viz Communications. Not me.  
Please don't sue. And thanks  
to Merc and those who helped me at Delphi.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------  
Prologue  
  
Genma was looking for work. He was trying to find  
something that was easy and paid well. He wasn't   
succeeding. This was most unfortunate for Genma.  
He rubbed his neck thinking of the sound of metal  
being drawn out and winced. He remembered how his  
wife idolized the ancient samerai. How those same  
samerai would chop of the heads of their enemies  
first and ask questions later. As things were going,  
his wife might not be friendly.  
  
"Damn, that woman was scary," thought Genma. "And  
with this pregnancy she's getting more emotional.  
Worse, she in this honest work kick." Genma recalled  
his wife asking, or more exactly demanding, that  
he find some honest work to pay for their child's  
future. She didn't want that child to be wanting.  
A manly son would be expected to pay for his family,  
while a daughter would need money for a dowery.  
Either way she wanted Genma to help out, especailly  
being the man of the house. She didn't want him being  
too much of bad impression on the child. He tried to  
tell her how it wouldn't matter cause they were going  
to have a son, and that son would be training most  
of the time to become a manly martial artist. But  
as he couldn't tell her how he was going to train him,  
in the wilderness, for fear of a samerai reaction due  
to her emotional state he lost the arguement. Leaving  
him here in search of a job that may not exist.   
  
This is why Genma ended up in a bar, as he drunk  
himself into a stupor while trying to discover a way  
to attain what he'd consider his dream job.The bar  
was pretty empty, with the exception of himself and  
a few assorted business types. It was one of these  
business types that approached him with a deal that  
would change his future. A man who was offering exactly  
what he wanted.  
  
"Hello, My name is Dai Shiroba. It has come to my  
attention that you are a martial artist. I was  
wondering if you maybe interested in a position  
at my 'company'. I believe that your experience would  
be most useful." The man said, as Genma listened,   
interested. "Let me buy you a drink." Genma became  
very interested.  
  
Later...  
  
Genma was a bit torn by what he was doing here.  
He had learned that Shiroba was studying and  
researching some strange pieces of metal that  
he had Genma take from the few ruins in the  
countryside. He had been doing this for the   
last five or so years. It was only recently  
that Genma learned that these were medals for  
the recent medabots that were appearing. But  
what they were doing in the ruins and looking  
that old never entered his mind. Shiroba was  
even starting to develop his own medabots for  
public used base on the ones that the Medabots  
corperation were building. Shiroba had stumbled  
across a problem with the main stream medabots.  
The problem was that while most people seemed  
to enjoy them and were entertained by the thrill  
of Robattling, there were those who were  
uninterested. The majority of those being those who  
were very interested in physical fitness, especially  
the martial artist population. That was when Shiroba  
had his great idea. Why not make medabots just for  
this market?   
  
Shiroba had used Genma as a type of test model of  
what his consumer would want. They had developed a  
medabot that was perfect for combat against living  
opponents. A medabot that could be used a sparring  
partner, personal trainer or even as a teacher in  
several of the more physical education.   
  
Shiroba had shown Genma how the two had differed.  
The metal skeleton medaframe of the two types   
remained very similer in case some on wanted to  
change from normal to martial arts type and back.  
It was in the medaparts and medals that things  
changed.   
  
Medaparts were the body parts of the different  
types. The were interchangable with other medaframes  
allowing for trading and for using as prizes for   
submission robattles. The loser having to hand over  
one medapart. The martial arts medaparts were developed  
to go with special training equitment. They were  
also built to maximize speed and flexiblity while  
still retaining maximuim strenght and armor levels.   
  
But then came the programming. This was where Genma  
was torn. Shiroba wanted him to be used to the source of  
the martial arts programming for the medals. The medals  
being the source of the brains and personality of the  
medabot. They could even improve to different level of  
power. Genma was torn between the idea that he was  
selling out his arts and his need to fulfill his  
contract. They had promised medabots for his whole  
family plus a partnership in the company. Well, the  
partnership was for Ranma. Genma had metioned to Shiroba  
that he needed the money for his son's future, but Genma  
would most like be able to get a hold of it. How hard  
could it be? It was that motivation that convinced him  
to do it. Besides, Genma rationalized, people pay to  
learn martial arts, so why not from robots?  
  
A few months later...  
  
Genma looked at his son. They had begun this training  
trip so that his son could learn their family's style  
of martial arts. It also provided Genma with the chance  
to get to Ranma's share in Shiroba Technologies. The  
martial arts medabots were selling like crazy. Yet,   
Genma couldn't get to Ranma's share as it was being kept  
in trust. The only way Ranma would be able to recieve it  
was when he reached the age of adulthood or married, thus  
proving his maturity. He couldn't have it wait till Ranma  
reached maturity. He needed it now, plus Ranma may develop  
a false impression of his father over time. Even rebeling  
and not sharing with his father. He wondered how Shiroba  
could do this to him. Shiroba had gotten to know Genma and  
how great a father he was.  
  
Genma also looked at the two medabots that they had  
recieved from the company. The first was something  
Shiroba called Darkram, a devil type medabot. It  
was black with a goat's head and claws. It used a   
bombardment of bombs. Genma initially thought such an  
attack wasn't part of the art till he remembered his  
Master's old attack. It used on of Shiroba's silver  
medals, but Genma kept wondering why it didn't seem  
to work well. It was powerful, yet often lazy and  
used up a lot of energy. He couldn't figure out why as  
they had based it's medal totally on his brainwaves.  
  
The second medabots belonged to his son. Ranmushi,  
named by his son, was a KWG stag beetle type. It  
was painted black as well but with red trimmings and  
horns. It arms held two different weapons that seemed  
to go with the Anything-goes style. His right contained  
a Chanbara sword and his left hand contained a Power  
hammer punch. Ranmushi also was on of the most rapid  
medabots that Genma had ever seen. He didn't know where  
Shiroba got the medal from, but it seemed to make this  
medabot a fighter. It acted very much like Ranma to  
the point, where the boy acted like it was his brother.   
Shiroba had even include an experimental interaction  
program system that would have it redeveloping it's  
personlity based on interactions with Ranma.  
  
They sparred against each other a lot and with the  
two of them learning from each other. The plus side  
was that Genma had less work to do as the medabot  
was programmed with the Saotome School of Anything  
Goes, unlike the others which were programmed with  
basic martial arts. Genma merely had to supervise.  
The negative was that there was always the possiblity  
that the medabots could break down in the wilderness.  
That was when Genma remembered all the books Shiroba  
had given him explaining medabots. A quick rewording  
of the title, a few additions and the Saotome school  
of Martial Arts Medabots was created.  
  
  
  
Soun looked at his daughters once they gathered around  
the table. He smiled at the good news he would be  
sharing with them. He had recieved the postcard from  
Genma this morning stating that he and his son were coming.  
All he had left to do was inform his children. It didn't  
go according to his plans.  
  
"Fiancee???" His girls called out in shock at the news.  
As Soun nodded in affirmative to his daughters, he failed  
to notice their particular reactions in his own moment of  
joy. They all failed to have the joy he held. Instead, the  
emotions they displayed could be described as... troubling  
if he noticed them. His youngest was angry, angrier that  
she usually seemed to be. His dear eldest displayed  
dissapointment, a sight he rarely saw in her usual happy  
spiel. His middle one... She had a look of troubling  
interest, something that could prove to be either good or  
more than likely, bad. That lack of attention for detail in  
his part could be said to be one of his greatest faults.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's he like?" Nabiki asked, curious about this new  
element in her life. She wasn't sure what to think about  
it just yet. She needed to get more on this possible  
fiancee before she decided if she would go for him.  
It might be nice to have a regular boyfriend, if he had  
the ability to stimulate her in the right ways.  
  
"I don't know. I've never meet the boy." Soun said, still  
overcome with his bliss that he didn't notice his daughters  
reactions as he should have.  
  
"What???" the replay came very similar to one after the news  
broke, but this time Nabiki joined her older sister in  
dissapointment. Before any of them could speak, a knock come  
from the door.  
  
"That must be them now." Soun said overjoyed. He when to the  
door. Nabiki also went, wishing to see the boy in order to  
make up her mind. Plus she wanted to make a good impression  
just in case he proved interesting.  
  
Akane just looked towards where her father had just left,   
fuming. she didn't like the idea of being engaged to anyone  
especially a boy she didn't know. Every boy she knew was   
a pervert. If it wasn't for her skills and those of Scout  
those perverts could be causing her more grief than they  
already did. So to have one come to her home was unacceptable.  
It was then she heard her sister scream and her father shout  
out. Akane moved to see what the problem was. Kasumi followed  
her.  
  
She found her sister hiding behind her father, both of the  
shaking abit from the site in front of them. There stood a   
panda bear holding a red head over it's shoulder, the two  
of them followed by a DVL type and a strange beetle-like  
medabot.  
  
"Let me go! Your scaring them you, Baka." the red head was  
telling the panada, as struggling to get off.  
  
"Yeah, Fatso. Keep it up and your going to give them a heart  
attack." said the beetle medabot, glaring at the panda.  
  
"Hello, you would have any to eat?" asked the devil medabot.  
"I'm starved."  
  
"Darkram, be quit please." The black beetle said.  
The other medabot looked at the devil medabot in disgust.  
  
The red head turned to the Tendo's. "Hello, my name is Ranma  
Saotome," Scratching the back of her red head and looking sheepish  
Ranma said, "Sorry about this."   
  
Comments: I am still working out some details of this fic,  
but that to Merc's Beta reading it is getting better.  
He also asked me to avoid the "Nabiki Marries Wealth" cliche.  
Nabiki from all I hear isn't like that. She like wealth, but  
if she married for just wealth why not marry Kuno, Makado  
Sanzanin, Picolette Chardin II, Kinnosuke or other money  
related characters. She dates and manipulates for money.  
She is most likely looking for man more qualities. Like  
a business agent who looks for the best product for the  
cheapest price. In the normal time line, Ranma is the best  
at one thing and bad at many others. Therefore, not top  
of the line enough for her. Here who know, as I haven't   
decide which sister takes the prize and if she gets it  
or another fiancee does. Coments and critizes on that  
and the other points of the fics are welcomed.  
Thanks for reading.  
  
PS: This is a rewrite and has a new medabots for people than  
the previuos attempts. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ranmabots  
-----------------------------  
Disclaimer: Medabots are being  
played and most likely liseanced  
by Fox Televison/Fox Kids.   
Not me. Please don't sue.  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko  
Takahashi and is presented by  
Viz Communications. Not me.  
Please don't sue. And thanks  
to Merc and those who helped me at Delphi.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------  
Chapter One:  
  
"Oohhh... He's cute." Nabiki said looking at the  
potential fiancee before them. She looked at the  
medabot at his side. A person's medabot could  
tell one lot about the person. His was unusual. It  
was a beetle-type of medabot, but not the usual  
Hercules KBT types. Or even the rumours of the TEN  
Ladybug types. It seemed to be some type of stag  
beetle type. So far Nabiki was in the dark. She  
didn't like it. But the real power to it would  
be what medal it had operating it. One with  
limited skills or one of the medals with  
multiple skills.  
  
The unusual type meant this was a custom job. Meaning  
that the boy was rich or had skills as a medabot  
mechanic. Maybe even a Meda-engineer, one of those  
who had been taught the secrets of building them.  
Both possibilties were pluses in Nabiki's opinion.  
  
Soun, however, wasn't focusing on this aspect.  
He was more focused on the fulfillment of his  
dreams to unite the schools. He ran forward to hug  
his new son-in-law to be. He was in the middle of  
hugging Ranma when he noticed that something wasn't  
right. Moving his arms behind Ranma's back Soun  
traced the boys outline. As the new information  
reached his brain, Soun moved back looking surprised  
and being unable to handle it, fainted.  
  
  
Nabiki moved closer for a more detailed look at  
what had shocked her father into unconciousness.  
Looking closer, she saw one of the things that  
had knocked out her father. Or more precicly, two  
things. "Huh...?" Nabiki exclaimed, moving her  
finger out to touch the problem. There in the middle  
of the boy's chest were two breasts. She kept  
poking them for a few minutes to make sure that  
they were real. Part to make sure that it was a girl  
before her, part in the belief that breast couldn't  
be real. She, however, determinded that they were  
real on all counts. "Could you please stop that?"  
Ranma asked quietly, yet with a growing anoyance.  
Nabiki looked at Ranma, reliesed that she was poking  
another girls breast and stopped.   
  
Several looks crossed Nabiki's face as she took in  
the information. Disappointment, renewed hope,  
followed finally with a mild anger at her father.  
" Daddy, I thought you said that Ranma was a boy."  
She said coldly to her father as he got up from his  
fainting spell. "I don't understand..." Soun said,  
only slightly noticing his daughter talking to him.  
"I thought that Genma's son would be a boy."  
  
Akane looking at the girl and being relieved that  
she wasn't a boy, decided to make friends with the  
girl. "I don't believe the two of you." She turned  
to Ranma. "Hello, My name is Akane. Would you like  
to be friends?" She asked. Ranma seemed to perk up  
to this. "I see you have a medabot. Would you like  
to have robattle? Then we could try sparring each  
other." Akane asked the new girl. She was curious  
at how good she was. She also wanted to see how good  
that fighter medabot was."  
  
"Okay." Ranma answered looking at her medabot,  
Ranmushi. "If it's okay with Ranmushi." Ranma  
wanted to make friends with the girl, but not at the  
cost of losing his other friend.  
  
"I'm always ready for a robattle. I am the best that  
was ever made." came the robots reply in a voice of  
total confidence. Beside, it might let his medafighter  
make some new friends.  
  
In the Dojo...  
  
Akane was getting ready to prove her skill against  
this new girl. How good could she be? "Alright, come  
Scout!" Akane said into her medawatch. The circuitry  
acted, teleporting her medabot to the dojo. Then she  
slipped the medal from where it was stored in her  
medawatch to the back hatch in her medabot. Once  
placed in her medabot came to life.   
  
Scout was always willing to help her mistress  
out in a fight. She rarely lost for her. And this  
medabot didn't look to dangerous. Scout was a MAM  
Salior-type. Special ability was her shooting. She  
had dead-eye aim. Even if she looked like a school  
girl with her metallic skirt, sailor school shirt body  
and metal bow, she was a fighting machine.  
  
Akane was glad that Nabiki had found away for the  
family to have their medabots, especially the way  
she had choosen ones that suited their personality.  
Now she could show Ranma how she kicked butt.  
  
"Scout, start with your Short Shot." Akane  
said hoping to take it easy with Ranma. Scout took  
hold of her arm and fired at Ranmushi. Or where   
Ranmushi had been. Like lightning the medabot had  
moved out of the way of the youngest Tendo's medabot  
before replying with it's Hammer punch.  
  
"Like power hammer," Ranma said. "How about somthing  
with a little Kick?" Ranmushi then proceed to pull  
both legs off the ground while twisting to land  
them on top of Scout's body, then flip back into a  
standing position. Scout was unready for such  
an attack and fell down.  
  
Akane looked at the readings her medawatch was  
giving her about Scout's condition. The main  
body had taken a lot of damage and the power for  
it was nearly ready to shut down. She couldn't imagine  
that Ranma could be that good. Calling to her medabot,  
"Scout use your repeaters." Akane hoped the attack  
could stop Ranma's Medabot for a few minutes while  
Akane set up a new attack plan.  
  
Scout the moved her hand to her other arm as she  
started firing like a machine gun for the black  
beetle. But, before she could hit, Ranmushi dodged  
out of the way again. Ranmushi then began hitting  
her head with a rapid series of punches to Scout's  
head. " Great Rapid Punch, Ranmushi." Ranma cheered  
smiling. Akane watched as her medawatch showed her  
that Scout nearly was out of power in her head.  
Since it was the head that meant any minute now...  
A hatch opened in the back of Scout as a small  
hexagon shape piece of silverish medal flew out.  
Akane looked as she saw that she had lost.  
  
At first she was disappointed. Then smiled at Ranma.  
"Good match, but I'm glad that your a girl. I would  
have hated to lose to a boy." She didn't notice Ranma  
looking a bit depress as she left. Or that Nabiki had  
entered the Dojo.   
  
  
Nabiki had watched the match and was impressed.  
Ranma was a skilled medafighter from her observation.  
That made him more valuable. Ever since she had gotten  
the medabots for her family she had been thinking of  
ways to use them to help her families finacial  
situation. That was how she had convinced her father  
to make the Tendo's Dojo into one of the few Martial  
Arts Medabots combat Dojos. Not only could they teach  
the normal martial arts, but the could hold medabots  
lessons and host medabots robattles. For a modest fee.  
That and the time saving work of the medabots had allowed  
her family more time for themselves. Especially Kasumi,  
who had been able to start some medical studies, at  
least part time.  
  
Akane had gotten time to work on her arts. She had to  
move to another location at times for when the dojo was  
in use. Akane was still becoming a better martial artist  
with Scout helping train her. Akane even thought  
herself a master at Tendo Anything-Goes Medafightng. She  
never imagined that Nabiki could be better than she was  
at it. Nabiki was. Nabiki was attracted to the stradgy of  
the matches. The robattle wasn't won on a medabot's strength  
as it was a mixture of strength and planing. One had to know  
the different attack potential of the different medaparts  
and medabots. One had to keep their medabot in top mechanical  
condition for it to work. It also called for careful problem  
solving skills. If one thing Nabiki like more than money, it  
was developing her skills. Cause with great skills, great  
wealth usually follows.   
  
Now she had found someone who also had worked on the skills  
behind robattling almost as well as she had. Perhaps even  
better. A challenge that may prove interesting. Maybe even a  
robattle sparring partner. With Ranma's help, Nabiki might be  
able to reach the top position all medafighters dreamed of...  
international medabots champion. The money and endorsements  
could help her family out as she finally could be known as  
something other than her ice queen image. But first...  
  
"Ranma, good match against Akane. Especially since you were  
holding back. " Nabiki said, looking at Ranma once again turn  
sheepish. Ranmushi, standing next to his medafighter looked  
smuge with confidence. "Akane is pretty good, but not as good  
as she think she is. I, on the other hand, " Nabiki pulled her  
sleeve reveiling her medawatch, "am. Would you like to have a   
robattle?" A smile cross Nabiki's face as she thought of the  
challenge she was facing.  
  
Ranma looked at his medabot, who nodded. "Okay." Moving into  
position to help his medabot.   
  
Nabiki smile got larger as she said, "Come out, Stormklaw."  
A beam of light shot out of her medawatch to a point on the   
ground as a small circle began to grow. From the circle a   
medabot appeared. A cat-shaped medabot with a red and white  
paint job emerged from the light. With claws that looked like  
electrical prongs, similar prongs on her human-like feet, and  
a tail that seemed to have a plug on it, Ranma was able to see  
it was one of the many CAT type medabots. A slight tick crossed  
Ranma's face upon viewing Nabiki's medabot, but it was gone in  
moments.  
  
Nabiki decided to start this thing with her first attack.  
"Stormklaw, let's give him a taste of your Electric Claw Slash."  
  
"Right," the medabot replied in a feminine voice as it ran to  
her oponent, moving her arms into an arc above her head. As her  
arms reached their high point, her claws started to spark.   
Ranmushi stood there waiting for the attack as Stormklaw suddenly  
slashed down her electritfied claws. Ranmushi seemed to disappear  
as her moved quickly to dodge the attack.  
  
"Tail wrap," Nabiki shouted out quickly as her medabot's tail  
moved to wrap around Ranmushi's legs. The move managed to trip  
up the quick medabot long enough for Stormklaw to turn around   
for a new attack.  
  
But it also was quick enough for Ranma to shout, "Hammer Punch!"  
With a swift single movement, Ranmushi was able to move his left  
arm into a punch towards Stormklaw's head. Fortunately for  
Stormklaw, the cat medabot was able to move into a block. The  
punch was powerful enough to bring the arm down to 50% fuction.  
  
Than Ranmushi started with his Chanbara Sword, slashing at  
the other medabot's legs . Nabiki couldn't believe the beetle  
medabot's power. Or his stradegy. But attacking the legs and the  
one arm, he had slowed her medabot down and weakened her  
attacking power. "Stormklaw, get out of there. Now!" Nabiki  
knew her medabot's only chance was to stay away from Ranma's   
medabot. Upclose, her was a fighting demon. At a distance,  
Stormklaw might have a chance, if she could over come the  
medabot's amazing speed.  
  
Ranma looked at Nabiki's latest move. She was preparing  
something. Stormklaw's attacks were mostly close-up ones,  
the same as Ranmushi. Unless she had been working on  
something... That's when Ranma discovered Nabiki's  
medabot was begining to spark around the claws. Energy  
gather around the prong-claws as Nabiki yelled out  
her next move. "Electric Jab!"  
  
The energy that had been swarming around the claws  
left as the cat medabot punched forward. Ranmushi  
moved quick enough to avoid most of the damage,  
but his left arm suffered some damage. 'Time to  
start finihing it.' Ranma thought. "Chanbara  
Tornado, Ranmushi."   
  
The medabot moved on command. It started spinning  
faster and faster as it moved towards the cat medabot.   
Nabiki, who was about to call out for another   
Electric Jab, nearly didn't have time to shout out  
the evade command. But it was too late. The air  
pressure sucked Stormklaw in and Ranmushi's sword  
sliced her like carrots.  
  
Stormklaw popped out of the torando and fell onto  
the ground as her medal fell out of her opened   
back panel. Nabiki looked at the medabot on the   
ground and then the medabot who beat her. 'He  
was good.' Nabiki though as she focused on the  
Medafighter. She smiled, "Good match. Guess I'll  
have to get more practice." She picked up her  
medabot and medal for repairs.  
  
Ranma stood there and watched Nabiki leave. He didn't  
notice Kasumi entering with a towel.  
  
  
Nabiki had just gotten to her room and set her medabot  
down on her bed. Akane came by her room. "Kasumi says  
the furo is ready for you if you want it." Akane said.  
"I'm going to may room to study."   
  
'Study how Ranma kicked your butt,'Nabiki thought. But  
a bath would be nice. Nabiki walked to the bathroom  
thinking about Ranma and her medabots skills trying to  
develop new battle plans to stop her in the next robattle  
they had.   
  
She undressed in the changing room and entered  
the bathroom proper, only to stop at the sight of a  
nude boy emerging from the furo. He was muscular without  
being too muscular. He was hansome, in a rogish way.  
She also had a problem keeping from staring at his  
many instrument. She felt like she was dream, that or  
the gods had answered her request for a boyfriend.  
  
He was covering himself when he said, "My name is  
Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." She could only stare  
at the confusing situation before her.  
  
  
The next day...  
  
Nabiki woke up confused with the situation that had  
occured last night. After she had left the bathroom  
and gotten downstairs she ran into her father and an  
older man, who see would learn was Ranma's father.  
Ranma showed up shortly after that. His father then  
started to explain what had happened. They had ran  
into a curse training ground called Jusenkyo.   
  
Appearantly, Genma hadn't learned Chinese before  
heading to China. At least that Ranma said before  
he and his father start to show how the curses  
worked, in a more combated way that what was needed.  
Then her father anounced the engagement.  
  
Ranma then stated that he had no time for engagement  
as his curse was his main problem. That started a  
fight between him and Akane.   
  
'The whole engagement deal isn't going the way that  
my father thought it was.' Nabiki thought. She smiled  
a bit to herself. 'It serves him right.'  
  
Once they got Ranma to wake up after his Akane attack,  
they managed to work out a deal where he would stay   
a while to see if they could make it work. It would   
also give him time to work out how to cure himself of the  
curse.  
  
Now she had to get ready for school and her various  
business ventures. With Ranma coming to their school  
the betting pools and the various medabot clubs would  
need updating. She might even have to check out the  
various medabot tournaments that occured in town  
everyday. Ranma most likely wouldn't be in this years  
world champainship. The scores where already finalized  
and the fact he had been moving wround for most of his  
life most likely violated the one year rule. Only those  
with a stable address for one year could be accepted  
for the world champainships.  
  
It was then that she noticed the noise that was coming  
from outside her window. She moved to see what was going  
on outside. As she looked out her window she saw Ranma  
and Ranmushi battling each other outside. She had seen  
medafighters who used their medabots for training  
purposes before, but not the way the those two were going  
at it. Each seemed to be going full out. Rapid fire  
punches and kicks being traded and blocked. Ranmushi  
even used his sword against Ranma. Ranma dodged it and  
used what looked like a powerful punch against Ranmushi.  
  
Nabiki went downstairs trying to figure out what was  
going on. Kasumi was getting breakfast ready, her father  
was reading the paper, while Mr. Saotome was watching  
Ranma and Ranmushi go at it. Adding his two cents worth  
every now and then. Akane was nowhere to be seen and was  
most likely on her run. "They're very active this morning."  
She said to her sister.  
  
It was then that Akane returned from her jog and stopped  
in her tracks as she watched the two combatents fought  
each other. She was surprized at the skill each of them was  
showing. Surprized and envious. She wanted to be that skilled.  
She knew that she wasn't that good, but she didn't want to   
admit it to anyone else.  
  
Ranma finished his fight by flipping Ranmushi over and  
used the medabot's own sword to place him into check.  
"Looks Like I win!" said Ranma.  
  
"Not quite..." Ranmushi said, as he used the last of  
his strength to launch Ranma into the Koi pool. "You may  
have won, but you also lost your manhood." The medabot  
chuckled at his joke. Ranma looked at his medabot daggers  
in his eyes. This wasn't the first time his medabot had made  
jokes at his expence.  
  
"Not funny.." Ranma said, only to cause his medabot to start  
laughing again.   
  
"Looks like my son needed practice to stop looking like a  
weak girl. " Genma said, approaching his son.  
  
Ranma knew it would be right to lose his temper, but...  
He moved quickly to pick up his father and throw him into  
the Koi pond. A panda emerge. "Not bad for a weak girl, ne?"  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi said as all eyes turned to her, "I guess that  
Mr. Saotome might want something else for breakfast." With  
that she pulled out a plate of bamboo and placed it on the  
table.  
  
Nabiki was feeling that this day of school was going to be  
filled with surprizing twists and turns. And she was going  
to be the one to benifit from them if she could help it.  
Also she needed to do was be ready for any of the strange  
things that seemed to surround the Saotome. But she kept  
having a sinking feeling that she was only seeing the tip  
of the iceberg that came towards her familiy. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ranmabots  
-----------------------------  
Disclaimer: Medabots are being  
played and most likely licensed  
by Fox Televison/Fox Kids.   
Not me. Please don't sue.  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko  
Takahashi and is presented by  
Viz Communications. Not me.  
Please don't sue. And thanks  
to Merc and those who helped me at Delphi.  
PS: There may be spoilers for the second  
season of medabots.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------  
Chapter Two:  
  
Akane watched Ranma walk on top of the fence  
next to the sidewalk. Ranmushi was following   
behind his medafighter. Both seemed to find it  
easy to do. That only added to her frustration.  
She decided to vent her frustration a bit.  
  
"Ranma, why don't you keep Ranmushi's medal  
in your medawatch. It would be easier than  
having him follow you around all the time  
and what if you're separated?" She asked hoping  
to get him off guard.  
  
Ranmushi turned his head to Akane and she could  
almost feel the ice coming from it. "No way am  
I sitting bodiless in some watch. Action is my  
middle name." Came the medabot's reply.  
  
Akane was getting annoyed with the medabot. He  
seemed to have an attitude problem. It was making  
Akane wish that she had gone to school earlier  
than Nabiki so that she didn't get stuck babysitting  
Ranma on the way to school. They were getting late  
thanks to Ranma getting splashed by one of the old  
ladies living in the neighbourhood. They had to stop  
by Dr. Tofu office to get Ranma some hot water.  
Now she was going to have to get ready for all the   
perverts that were coming up.  
  
"Teleport medabot," she yelled as she hit her  
medawatch button. A beam of light shot from the watch  
as a ball of blue light appeared and her medabot  
came from it. " Scout, get ready for action."  
  
Ranma and his medabot were wondering why Akane had  
summoned her medabot. That is till the saw the horde  
of boys and their medabots stand in front of the  
school. He could hear cries of love and devotion for  
Akane coming from them. As Akane approached, the  
sprung into action.  
  
The medabots went straight for Scout as their owners  
went on the attack on Akane. Ranma watched as Akane  
and her medabot charged straight ahead, clobbering  
anyone in their way.  
  
It seemed a little unfair odds, but Ranma decided  
to let Akane handle it as he passed the unconscious  
boys and the unbuttoning medabots. It would do him  
and her some good if he could see how she fought and  
how the others in the school fought. He might be able  
to help Akane if she would let him. Akane seemed to be  
finishing up the last of the as they approached the gate.  
  
From one of the school's windows, Nabiki was watching  
her sisters free for all robattle. This had gone on ever  
since Kuno had challenge the entire school to defeat   
Akane or Scout in order to get a date with Akane.  
Kuno had hoped that this would stop anyone from dating  
Akane, not thinking it would also prevent him from fighting.  
  
She had thought that Ranma would move to help Akane,  
but he hadn't yet. She was still trying to figure out what  
Ranma was doing when she saw Kuno throw his traditional   
rose towards Akane. Only it was caught by Ranma. This   
was going to make thing more interesting. If she knew Kuno  
this wasn't something he would take laying down. He didn't.  
  
"Who dares to take the gift meant for my dearest Akane?"  
Kuno said looking at the young man before him. "Who dares  
to even to stand so closely to the heavenly Akane?" Kuno  
stood tall before Akane and Ranma dressed in samurai like  
robes, a wooden sword on his hip. Before Ranma or anyone  
else could answer his question he said, "But one must   
introduce one's self first. It am the unbeaten master of   
the Kendo team, the Blue Lightning of Furiken High School.  
I am Tawakani Kuno!"   
  
"Well, I am Ranma Saotome, student of the Anything-goes  
Schools of Martial Arts and Medafighting. And I'm just  
staying at the Tendo's..." Ranma started to explain before  
Kuno interrupted him.  
  
"You are staying under the same room as my enchanting  
Akane! Have at thee!" Kuno sprung into action and moved  
forward to attack Ranma. Ranma, however, wasn't there.  
He had moved from his position moments before Kuno's  
attack would have hit, and appeared behind the kendoist.  
  
"He's going to have to do better than that. Ranma duels  
with me every morning. And I could be this guy with my   
sensors damaged and missing two arm medaparts. Since one  
of my weapons of choice is the Chanbara sword, this  
shouldn't last too long." Ranmushi said, beaming with   
pride at his medafighters skills. He stood watching with  
his arms crossed, like he was studying the two martial  
artists moves.   
  
Nabiki could hear Ranmushi from the window and it  
looked like Kuno had hear as well as he kept trying  
to slash at the martial artist as he danced away.  
It remind Nabiki of the battle Ranma and Ranmushi  
had earlier in the morning. Except that Kuno could  
keep up to Ranma as Ranmushi had. Then she saw Ranma  
make a move that would likely bring Kuno's rage to  
a boil. He had disarmed and stolen Kuno's bouken.  
Kuno had plenty of the wooden swords, but to disarmed  
in such a manor would be great for the Blue Thunder's  
ego.  
  
Just as Kuno noticed that he had been disarmed  
and looked to Ranma, Ranma snaped the bouken with his  
fingers. "I guess that settles that." Ranma said,  
smiling with a cocky grin. Akane seemed to grow  
angrier at the move. But Kuno stared, the moved to  
his wrist, the one with his medawatch on it.  
  
"Now face the thundering blade of justices. Face  
the Samurai of Storms. Face Raidenken. Teleport."  
With a press of the medawatch, a beam of energy  
busted from the watch teleporting a medabot  
that resembled a blue suit of samurai armour with a  
demonic faceplate. Two swords hung at its sides.  
Kuno quickly activated his medabot by placing the  
medal in the medabot. "Raidenken, attack! Have at  
thee." But before the medabot could obey it's  
medafighter's command, smoke bombs exploded all  
around them.  
  
As the smoke clear, a strange looking ninja appeared.  
He was dressed in black pants and a white Chinese style  
shirt. He had a moustache the same grey as his hair.  
The really weird part was that he was wearing a red  
bow tie. "I am the Ninja Referee from the Referee Ninja   
Clan. Master of Referee style Ninjutsu. I shall act  
as referee to make sure that no one gets hurt. This   
will be a submission robattle. The loser will submit  
one medapart to the loser. Medafighter, get ready..."  
The Referee Ninja put his hand in the air like he  
was preparing to give a chop.  
  
Ranmushi got into position across from Kuno's blue  
medabot. The medabot, however, hadn't taken a combat  
position. In fact, it was as if he didn't care what  
happened next.  
  
"Medafighters, Robattle!!!" The Referee shouted. The  
first medabot to do anything was Raidenken. The blue  
samurai was rushing towards the black stag beetle,   
an electrical sword raised above the medabots head.  
Electrical energy charged up and down the blade as it  
swung to hit the other medabot. And missed.  
  
Ranmushi wasn't where he had been. It had moved rapidly  
away from Raidenken. Ranmushi stood behind Raidenken,  
arms crossed. "If that's all you got, then you might  
as well give up. Cause you're not going to beat me."  
Ranmushi said, sounding a little bored. Raidenken turned   
around, and sliced with his electrical blade. A humming  
slice that failed to hit Ranmushi as the medabot dodged  
the second attack.  
  
"Raidenken use your thunderblade to strike the fowl cur's  
medabot. Disable it now!" Kuno yelled into his medawatch.  
He was extremely involved in the robattle. He was seeking  
to gain what he had lost in the battle with Ranma in this  
battle.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, watched the match but didn't  
seem to be giving his medabot any directions at all. He  
just seemed to be watching. He didn't even have his  
medawatch posed in case he had to give an order. He  
seemed completely confident in his medabot's abilities.  
"Ranmushi, let's finish this quickly." was all he said.  
  
That's when the black stag medabots changed from  
the defensive to the offensive. It stopped dodging  
the swings of Kuno's medabot and stood firm as he moved  
For his attack. The Chanbara sword was a slash of motion  
as the blade swiped the opposing medabot. Raidenken  
was pushed back from the power of the attack.  
  
Kuno looked at his watch as he saw that his medabot's  
damage showed up on the watch's screen. The arms had gotten  
90 percent of the damage, while ten percent had gone to  
the head of his medabot. Soon Raidenken would have no  
weapons to defend himself with. That would mean they  
would have to resort to their finishing move. "Unless  
the Divine Thunder Slash." Kuno ordered his medabot.  
  
Raidenken pulled out his second sword and stood with  
Ranmushi in front of him. With an act of great speed,   
the blue samurai medabot used the electrical energy  
to send two slashes of lightning out in the form of  
a great electrical 'X'. The 'X' shaped blasts   
charged to the beetle medabot. It looked like would  
hit Ranmushi. Save for the fact that seconds before the  
blast hit Ranmushi jumped into the air and twisted in  
flight so that it fell towards Raidenken. With Hammer  
Punch ready. It's punch, given greater power by the  
force of gravity hit like a ton of bricks.   
  
Raidenken fell over and it's medal popped out.  
"Function ceased. The winner is Ranmushi." The Ninja  
Referee said as he looked at where the two medabots.  
  
"No! I am not beaten. I have not lost." Kuno said,  
raging over his defeat to the point of delusion.  
"That medabot must have used sorcery to defeat   
the mighty Tatewaki Kuno!"  
  
"You not obeying the rules. Please submit your  
medapart to the winner." A shadow fell across  
Ninja Referee's face.  
  
"Never. I will fight on!" Kuno said, moving towards  
his medabot and medal.  
  
"It's not nice to mess with a Referee Ninja." With  
that the Ninja exploded with needle as the hit the  
young Kuno. Once the referee was finished, the boy  
passed out. The Referee jumped to the medabot and  
removed it's left arm and sword. He tossed it to  
Ranma. "My work here is done. In a puff of smoke,   
the ninja referee vanished.  
  
"That was so easy, it was kinda disappointing."  
Ranmushi said to his medafighter. As he picked  
up his new medapart. Ranmushi always liked collecting  
new medaparts. It meant that he would need more  
training to master it. That would mean that Ranma might  
pick up a few new tricks that he could copy.  
  
Akane just stood there in shocked surprise at  
the match that had taken place before her. She   
had never seen Kuno use that Divine Thunder Slash.  
He had been going easy on her. She boiled up inside.  
Then she noticed the fact it was about rain. "Ranma,  
hurry up. It's going to rain." She called out as she  
headed inside.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
Akane and Ranma stood in the hall with their medabots,  
holding buckets. They had gotten in to class and Ranma  
had been introduced to the class. It was only after  
that introduction that he and Akane had been sent outside  
due to the fact they had gotten in late. Ranma was just  
glad that they had gotten in before it had rained.   
  
Not that he didn't like the morning exercise that he  
and Ranmushi had received. Plus the new part the had   
gotten off of Kuno. It wasn't much of a work out, but  
any work out was a good work out. If Kuno kept challenging  
him, he might be able to collect all of Raidenken's medaparts.  
  
He turned to Akane. "What was all of that fighting about?  
It seems strange that all of those boys started attacking you?  
Is their a reason that they were after you?" he asked, wanting  
to make conversation while at the same time learning a bit  
about the situation.  
  
"It's all Kuno's fault." Akane said, starting to explain  
how the whole mess started with Kuno. At the beginning, Kuno  
had made an announcement that only the boy who defeats Akane  
in combat could date her. That had started all of the boys  
on their campaign of beating her. She then went on to say that  
so far none of them, not even Kuno.  
  
"That simple." Ranmushi spoke up. "He was holding back.  
Cause there's no way that you could have taken him in real  
fight." Watching his medafighter talk with the girl. It  
was obvious that Kuno was holding back. "Although, Scout  
might be able to take Raidenken if she was properly managed.  
  
Akane started to steam at that comment when Scout started  
to defend her medafighter. "Akane is a great medafighter.  
She leads me into battle against the horde of medabots of  
all types and we always win. Plus I've always won when I've  
gone against Raidenken."  
  
"Somehow, I think that those fights might not have been  
even match-ups." Ranmushi continued. "They most likely just  
wanted you to win."  
  
Scout started to imitate her mistress as she started to   
spark with rage. She glared at the stag beetle medabot,  
just as her mistress was glaring at the young man before her.  
  
The two were just beginning to respond when Kuno showed up.  
"How dare thee attempt to claim the hand of the furious Akane  
Tendo? I will not allow these to be! Have at thee!" Kuno  
pounced at Ranma, who moved out of the way. But the hallway  
exploded with students as they all asked question of Ranma and  
Akane.  
  
"Is it true?"  
"Akane, I thought you hated boys?"  
"Why did she have to have another boy after her?"  
"How did he get so lucky?"  
  
Ranma and Akane tried to explain the situation that had   
occured last night to their classmates.  
  
"It not what you think! It was our parent's idea!" Akane   
said as Ranma said, "Beside I'm not engage to Akane exactly,  
I'm engaged to one of the Tendo sisters."  
  
"That might be true, varlet. But given a choice who would  
reject the tender embrace of Akane for one of her sisters.  
Now taste the vengeance of heaven. Have at thee!" Kuno attacked  
again, and again Ranma moved out of the way.  
  
Trying to keep the damage to the minimum, Ranma decided to  
move the fight outside. "Hey, Kuno. Let's take this outside.  
With that Ranma jumped out of the window. Kuno, with his mind  
filled with rage, followed with out thinking.  
  
The student looked on with shocked expression. Till someone  
mentioned a small fact. "Lucky there's a pool under that window."  
  
With almost exact precision Ranma and Ranmushi said, "Pool. Water,  
Why did it have to be water?" With that Ranma and Kuno fell  
into the drink. While the two of them were in the water when  
Ranma felt Kuno groping him. Ranma twisted out of the hold  
and hopped out of the pool. He had to get out of site if he wanted  
to keep his curse under wraps. Things could get any worse....  
  
Elsewhere, in a secret laboratory....  
  
Dr. Aka Obake sat quietly in front of his computer looking  
at the information that his agents had collected. The Bakerobo  
gang were his selected crew of highly trained specialist. Or  
they would be if he could afford the training. Heck, most of   
his best agents were the rejects from the infamous Rubber Robo  
gang. They even stole the costumes to some extent.  
  
But he need the money for the advance technology he needed  
to crack the secrets of Dai Shiroba's of martial arts  
medabots. They seemed to be stronger and more powerful than  
the normal medabots. Their medaparts where more agile and  
yet still had greater armour strength than normal. Even the  
Medabot corporation were looking into the way these medabots  
where put together. But the real secret for the martial arts   
medabots were the medals.  
  
Each medal seemed to hold some kind of advance collection  
of martial arts, all of which seemed to have been designed  
to match the complex and ever changing fighting style of the  
medabots. Something that would go perfectly with his plans  
for the medabots. Plans for domination of the world.  
  
All that he was lacking was an unbeatable army. An army he  
had discovered by accident during the Ten days of Darkness.  
When the medabots went nuts world wide. When they had caused  
world wide damage, destruction and terror. Just what his army  
needed. The martial arts medabots, being the more powerful  
of the types, would be perfect for his designs. But he needed  
to have a way to control that destructive force to safeguard  
his own safety.  
  
That's why he needed someone who knew how the medabots medals  
work. How they were created when compared to normal medals.  
Someone like Shiroba... or his apprentice. The Saotome boy.  
The son of Shiroba's partner, his reports seemed to tell that  
this boy was an expert with martial arts medabot. And seemed to  
know more than most people should.  
  
But for the longest time he couldn't find the boy. He seemed  
to drift from site to site, just out of reach of his agents.  
He seemed to be only able to trace the boy by rumour.   
  
He was still trying to have his agents update him about the  
recent reports of the boy being in China. If they could catch  
up with the boy, it would then be just a measure of trying to  
capture the boy. He was an expert martial artist and seemed to  
be still working at improving more and more with each report.  
Soon there wouldn't any agent in his Bakerobos that would be  
able to take the boy in a fair fight. Which was why they were  
being trained to take the boy in unfair fights. He just needed  
to catch him. Couldn't that boy stay in one place for a long enough  
period of time to be traced.  
  
But Obake could wait. Especially with his secondary plans coming  
closer to being fulfilled. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ranmabots  
-----------------------------  
Disclaimer: Medabots are being  
played and most likely licensed  
by Fox Television/Fox Kids.   
Not me. Please don't sue.  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko  
Takahashi and is presented by  
Viz Communications. Not me.  
Please don't sue. And thanks  
to Merc and those who helped me at Delphi.  
PS: There may be spoilers for the second  
season of medabots.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------  
Chapter Three:  
  
Medabots Corp., Secret Laboratory  
  
Dr. Aki was looking at the data he had  
collected Shiroba. He had nearly forgotten  
the lost assistant to Prof. Hoshi. He had  
mainly been a gopher for the professor and  
his assistants. But he had access to the   
doctors theories and formulas. Formulas that  
he seemed to have improved on.  
  
Dr. Aki turned to look at the medabot that  
was floating in the tank before him. It was  
an incredible feat of construction, but not  
too far from the medabots his corporation  
was producing at the moment. Seemed to mix  
flexibility and strength. But it wasn't the  
medaparts that were of the important. It  
was the medals.  
  
Medals that seemed to have in them advance  
fighting style and some strange coding in the  
medals. Something that stopped them from  
malfunctioning during the 'Ten Days of  
Darkness'.  
  
During those events and the events of  
the most recent World Championship, the  
stopped from being effected by something  
called the 'Martial Artist's code'. Instead  
of attacking people, they all headed towards  
unpopulated areas and proceeded to robattle  
the heck out of each other. And any time that  
a human approached them, they fled to a new  
location that was out of site and started  
over again.  
  
The distribution of the medaparts, tin pets,  
and medals were restricted to selected areas.  
Mainly places where martial artists resided in  
large numbers. As that was the main consumer of  
the Martial Arts Medabots. But how they were created  
and delivered was the big question. Especially  
with Shiroba missing. The only link they had  
was the Saotome connection. Shiroba had a partner,  
one Genma Saotome.   
  
Aki had been looking for any link with Saotome.  
Most of the company was left in trust to his son,  
Ranma. Also, the giving of free medabots to certain  
individuals which included most of the Saotome family.  
But special discounts were left to other people, not  
of the Saotome line. That's where the doctor's less  
legal means of info gathering came in.  
  
The major discount holder was a Mr. Soun Tendo.   
One that was also linked to a engage contract  
between Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome. It differ  
from the various marriage contracts that Genma  
had made, due to this special consideration.  
Something told Aki that this was one deal that  
Genma might be honouring. So that meant that  
Genma would be coming near the Tendo Dojo  
sooner or later.  
  
That's why he had some of his friends keep an  
eye on the building in case Genma and his son  
showed up. That also why he had the Saotome  
home also under secret surveillance. He just had  
to wait for the results.  
  
Nermia...  
  
Ranma was on his way to school again. Even though  
he had been having a bad time at the school. He had  
spent the last few weeks trying to stop Kuno from  
trying to date his female curse form. It was during  
a period of trying to avoid Kuno that the young man  
had decided that Ranma was some type of dark sorcerer.  
As such Kuno was convinced that Ranma the dark sorcerer  
was the one that was keeping him from his pig-tail girl.  
So now he was stuck with Kuno trying to defeat him by  
way of Martial arts combat or robattling. He had been  
robattling Kuno so much that he had enough parts to   
rebuild Raidenken several times over.  
  
Ranma looked over at Akane. She had not been helpful  
during the fighting with Kuno. Even when he had found  
pictures of Akane coming from Kuno's pockets, she had  
seemed just as hostile to him as she was to the idiot  
samurai wannabe. And that wasn't counting the fights  
they had gotten in at the house. She just didn't have  
the skills to be a major martial arts medafighter. She  
was the only Tendo that he was having major problems  
with.  
  
Kasumi was a kind, claming force in his life. A cross  
between the mother he had been missing in his life and  
the sister that he had never had. She had been helping  
him to adjust. Her medabot, Togi, resembled her  
medafighter in nature. The nurse type medabot was a  
perfect match for the nurturing Tendo sister.   
  
Nabiki was a different matter. She was different  
from her sisters. A challenging puzzle. She was  
a great medafighter who memorized every move that  
her medabot, Stormklaw, had. Plus she had a few  
new moves that he hadn't seen before. Like that  
Electric Jab. But she didn't practice the arts  
like more martial arts medafighters did.  
  
She was more like an intellectual. Like how she  
was managing her families' finances. Ranma had asked  
her about that after he had found the photos of  
Akane that Kuno had. He had guessed that only  
someone close to Akane could have taken those pictures.  
Someone like Nabiki. That's when he had learned  
of the drains on the dojo's finances that his father  
and him were.  
  
The dojo was just getting by. It main profits  
were as a place where medafighters could come  
to fight in a safe and regulated manner. Her father  
even had some training at being a medareferee. It  
just that he didn't do it much due to Ninja Referee  
showing up for most of the robattles. Nabiki even  
held the occasion class on the basics of robattling.  
The less than legitimate ways of making money helped  
keep the dojo in business. That's way Nabiki sold  
pictures and limited information and kept the betting  
pools open.  
  
After that Ranma had decided to help Nabiki out. He  
made a deal with Nabiki to help in anyway possible,  
as long as it didn't dishonour himself or his medabot.  
That was how he had gotten into the teaching business,  
help Nabiki with the basic program she had and working  
on an advance version of the class. There was also talk  
of having him enter some of the Martial Arts Medabots  
completions. He would get some money for the dojo and  
possibly some new medaparts for Ranmushi. Beside, with  
Kuno's stubbornness and stupidity, Nabiki could resell  
Kuno all of the excess Raidenken parts that Ranma keeps  
winning off the would be samurai.  
  
Everything seemed to be looking up. He just had to  
convince Kuno stop bothering him and find away to stop  
his fights with Akane. Then things would be all right.  
'Where did that thunder come from?' Ranma asked himself.  
  
Elsewhere close by...  
  
Ryoga was trying to figure out were he was. He had been  
trying to find Furinkan Koukou. That was where his rival  
and enemy Ranma Saotome was suppose to be going to school.  
It would be there that he would be taking revenge for all  
of the things Ranma had done to him. It would be there that  
Ranma's second rate medabot would face...Haganeiro.  
  
Haganeiro was his medabot, one that had been with him most  
of his life. The hercules beetle medabot was different  
from most medabots of his type. For one thing he was blue.  
A steel-like Blue grey colour with darker blue highlights  
it was a surprising change from most of the KBT types. Some  
said it had been a change caused due to a lack of the right  
colour paint, but Ryoga knew that it was fate that had   
brought them together. Haganeiro was his best and only  
friend for all of the time on the road. Many were the  
time that the medabot had helped save his life.  
  
Ryoga was sure that his medabot was the greatest  
of any medabots that had ever existed. Way better than   
that medabot that Ranma had hanged around with. And  
he could have proven it with the robattle he and Ranma  
were going to have. Before Ranma had run away like   
a coward. Before he had set out to follow Ranma to  
get him to pay. Before he had seen the depths of  
hell because of Ranma.  
  
"Ryoga..." Haganeiro said, poking Ryoga in the side.  
  
"Yes?" Ryoga asked his medabot, still trying to figure  
out where in the hell he was.  
  
"I might be wrong, but I get the feeling that we're  
here" Haganeiro said. Ryoga saw that he medabot was looking  
at something. Ryoga looked up and saw sign that read,  
"Furiken Koukou".  
  
"I think that you might be right." Ryoga said. Ryoga was  
about to figure out what to do next when he saw a figure  
coming up the road. He hide in case it was Ranma, getting  
ready to attack.  
  
Just up the road...  
  
Ranma was just getting ready to face another day at school.  
Nabiki had gone on ahead, getting here network of school gossip  
ready for a new day. Also getting things ready for a new fight  
between him and Kuno. Everyday, Kuno would try to beat the "foul  
sorcerer" and "Free his beloved Akane Tendo and Pig-tailed Goddess".  
That Kuno had fallen in love with his girl side was something  
that disgusted him. Worse, was the fact Ranmushi loved to tease  
him about it.  
  
"So how's your boyfriend today? Are you ready for your date?"  
Ranmushi started this morning. The medabot started laughing  
at the joke he had made at Ranma's expense.  
  
'Well, things couldn't get any worse, could they?' Ranma thought  
as he walked to the gates of the high school. That's when things  
when to pot.  
  
"Saotome, Prepare to die." A voice cried out of nowhere as a  
body dropped towards Ranma, ready to attack him. Ranma moved out  
of the way quickly. As he did the body stopped in front of him,  
and Ranma finally got a good look at the figure before him.  
  
It was a young man about Ranma's age, dressed in a yellow shirt  
and black pants. A yellow and black colour bandana circled the   
head. A large umbrella in his hands, he glared at him. "Saotome,   
because of you, I have seen hell." He then started to charge at  
Ranma.  
  
Ranma started to think about where he had seen this boy from. It  
was obvious that the boy knew him and was upset at him. That meant  
that he had to know him from somewhere so he had to think. His  
memory wasn't great, but he had been working on it with the help  
of Ranmushi. It would do for him to not remember a martial arts  
move or a medapart that he would need. So he search him mind then  
it came to him.  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki. If this about the bread duel, I'll make it up to  
you. I'll get you some more loaves of bread." Ranma said as he kept  
dodging the attacks that Ryoga was making.  
  
Ryoga dropped the umbrella over to the side near Akane and charged  
Ranma again. "You ran out from our man to man fight." Ryoga screamed  
  
"But you didn't show up. And I waited for you for three days." Ranma  
said. Ranma hadn't made an attack yet because he didn't want to attack  
an opponent until he had to. He hoped that Ryoga's anger would give up  
soon.  
  
Akane was watching the fight with some interest. She had been shocked that  
he had run away from a fight, until she had heard his reason for it.  
She walked over to the umbrella. She figure that she might as well pick it  
up. That's when she discovered how heavy it was. It must weigh a ton.  
  
Ranmushi watched the fight and Akane. Upon noticing the weight of the  
weapon he started out into the middle of the fight, ready to help Ranma.  
That's when he got his fight. A blue beetle medabot appeared before him,  
shooting.  
  
Ranmushi started dodging the medabots attacks. "What are you trying to do?"  
Ranmushi asked angry. He wasn't expecting this attack coming during Ranma's  
fight with his strange opponent. Now he was stuck in a battle with a strange  
medabot while Ranma was in battle.  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma had finally gotten hit by Ryoga. Ryoga had nearly missed  
him but it had hit him. And it was strong. It was painful, but luckily he had  
gotten use to powerful punches having fought Ranmushi. But still it wasn't  
fun for him. But he still was winning. That's when he noticed the battle that  
Ranmushi had gotten himself into. "Is that your medabot? Why didn't you ask  
for a robattle if you want to robattle?" Ranma asked his opponent.   
  
Because I want to make you pay for the hell I have seen. I want to destroy  
your happiness." Ryoga yelled as he charged again.   
  
"Hey, Ranmushi. Am I happy?" Ranma asked his medabot looking for a little  
help with the answer. He was hoping for a way to defuse Ranmushi.  
  
"A little busy right now." Ranmushi replied as he dodged the shots of  
Haganeiro. The black medabot was trying to get in close to the blue medabot  
to use his weapons to their fullest. But the Hercules Beetle medabot was  
making the most of his advantage of range over the Stag Beetle medabot.  
  
"Now it's time for you to face my revenge." Ryoga said as he pulled a bandana  
off his head. Yet even when he removed one, a second bandana remained on his  
fore head. He threw the bandana at Ranma, who dodge it. Yet Ranma saw what   
happened to the tree that was behind him. The bandana slashed it. That's when  
Ryoga started to fling the bandanas with increasing speed. Bandanas were flying  
everywhere.  
  
Ranma looked at the area around him, looking at some advantage to use against  
Ryoga. He saw the battle between his and Ryoga's medabots. Nothing that Ranmushi  
could take care of given time. The students had taken up a safe distance away   
from the fight. All of them but one. Akane was still standing too close to the  
fight for his tastes. She could get herself in trouble. So he jumped close to her to try to warn her to get out of the way. That was his mistake, as being Ryoga's target, he placed Akane in trouble. He heard it before he saw it. He barely had time to knock Akane out of the way before the bandana came at them. But not all of Akane made it.  
  
Akane was surprised when Ranma jumped in front of her, then knocked her over.  
That's when she felt a draft over the back of her neck. A strange chilling over  
her skin. 'Skin' Akane thought as she moved her hand to the back of her neck.  
Instead of feeling the long hair that she had grown with hopes of winning over  
Doctor Tofu, she felt the skin of the back of her neck. She slowly filled with  
a raging anger. The look on her face made it clear what she was feeling.  
That stopped Ryoga and the medabots cold.  
  
"I'm so sorry Akane. It's all my fault." Ranma said as he tried to make Akane  
feel better after what she had just gone through. He hadn't meant for Akane to  
get hurt during his fight with Ryoga.  
  
"No, it's my fault. It was my bandana." Ryoga said, feeling guilty that his  
revenge on Ranma had hurt an innocent girl like the one before him. "If you  
want to you can hit me."  
  
"Me too. If you want to," Ranma added wanting to see the angry girl before   
him feel better.  
  
But Akane didn't hit them, she just turned to look at them with tears in her  
eyes. She then started to run off heading towards the Tendo home. She started  
crying on the way.   
  
Ranma and Ryoga stood there, looking like they had just kicked a puppy. Then   
they started after them. Their medabots followed them.  
  
Nabiki had been watching the fight when she had seen what had happened to her  
sister. She wanted to go be with her sister, but she felt that Akane need some  
time alone. Kasumi would most likely be able to save the appearance of Akane's  
hair.  
  
But she was still a little angry towards the two boys that had cause all of this  
even if it was by accident. She could get a little revenge on Ranma by setting him  
up with a really tough robattle. But she could figure out what she could do to get  
a little vengeance against Ryoga. She would have to figure out what she could do.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Akane looked at herself in the mirror. She was still getting use to the shorter  
haircut that Kasumi had given her. Her hair did look kind of nice short. Ranma had even commented that it looked a little cute. Too bad that he missed up and  
insulted her soon after that. But she could appreciate his trying to be nice.  
  
She did, however, enjoy the chewing out that Nabiki had give him. She was  
really angry over the possible harm that could have befallen her. That had gotten  
Daddy upset at Ranma and cause Ranma to meet the famous Tendo Demon head technique.  
That look of shocked on Ranma's face was almost worth the cutting of her hair.  
Almost.  
  
But then Nabiki had started on lecturing her about her safety.   
  
"You should have gotten out of the way of that fight. You just aren't ready to   
fight in Ranma's or Ryoga's league yet. Or you should have at least gotten Scout  
out to keep an eye out for your safety." Nabiki had told her, trying to her how  
dangerous the fighting might get.  
  
But all it did was make Akane feel that her sister didn't consider her a martial artist. The entire fight had made her feel that her martial artist skill weren't as good as the two boys who had been fighting. It made her feel inferior. A feeling she hated.  
  
Then there was the battle between the medabots that had occurred during the second fight. They had been fighting without their medafighters giving them instructions. It was like they knew what their medafighters would have told them. It seemed to  
show their skills as medafighters. And if their was anything that Akane valued as much as her martial arts skills it was her robattling skills.  
  
It was then that she had made up her mind. She hadn't been fighting with Scout  
during her training because she didn't feel that she needed to. But now...  
  
She would work on increasing her robattling and martial arts skills by using her  
medabot to help train her. She would then be able to meet Ranma on his own turf.  
  
She was thinking all of this when she heard something outside... 


End file.
